The Tale of Survival
by phantom745
Summary: God Naruto, not godlike ,godly ,GOD. What if Naruto adapted to his life in Konoha? HAREM Up for adoption but keep the same base and have at least Anko,Tsunade,Kushina,Yuuago,Mei, and Samui.
1. How it all begins

The Tale of Survival

**(A/N This is just the prologue of my story but I would like feedback and ideas, this story will be a harem without Sakura no ifs ands or buts about that, any other girls will be accepted the only gender bend I will do is Sasuke.)**

****_'Thinking'_**  
**

"Talking"

**"Bijuu Speech"**

_**'Bijuu Thought'**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze (**Konoha's Yellow Flash** (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha_ no Kiiroi Senkō) _and Kushina Uzumaki (the **Red Hot-Blooded Habanero** (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai_ Chishio no Habanero)_, had almost died six times by age two. You may ask why, that can be answered by what happened on the day of his birth, the Kyūbi No Kitsune attacked his home village of Konohagakure No Sato, killing thousands.

Scene Break~

Naruto was walking down the street with a scowl on his face, but it was quickly removed as he looked up with a smile to hide the pain from the villagers. 'They all hate me', he thought, 'but I hate them to'. Naruto in reality hated the villagers of his village, unlike what the populace thought he did. Naruto was on his way to "his" secret base. The base actually belonged to Orochimaru, but Naruto had found it so now it was his. Once Naruto got inside he took off his ANBU gear and released his restraining seals. 'Ahhh that feels good', he whispered. Right as he sat down he heard the Kyūbi call him. The first time he met the Kyūbi was when he was four, which was when he died.

**(A/N Ok so that's the first chapter tell me if you like it. The whole premise of the story is that Naruto has an ability to adapt to anything.)**


	2. The First Meeting

**(A/N This starts right where chapter 1 left off, the harem has been updated to include Tsume, Tsunade, Kushina, Yuago, Mei, Anko, Kurenai, and Samui. Keep telling me your choices. By the way this is my fist fic so it may crash and burn :-D)**

* * *

The First Meeting

Four year old Naruto was running for dear life as the mobs chased after him. He took a turn and ran straight into an ANBU. He thought he was safe. "Help me ANBU-san," he screamed. The dog masked ANBU looked at him, got right up to his face and said, "I don't help demons." This caused Naruto's fragile mind to stop. 'Am I a demon?' While this was going on the mob had reached them, they tortured Naruto's body for hours. Naruto had passed out in the first couple of minutes.

**Mindscape~**

Naruto's body shot up like a rocket to the pain he was feeling. His entire body felt like it was reconstructing itself, and in a way it was. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a void. (Bear in mind that he's four so this is his first experience of abuse) Suddenly a cage phased into existence, it had golden bars with kanji all over them, and in the middle was a simple piece of paper with the kanji for **Seal ****(****証印****)**. Naruto was amazed by the giant red eyes staring at him though. **"Hello puny human scum" **muttered Kyūbi. "Hey I'm not scum." pouted Naruto, as he stepped through the bars. **"What are you doing," **"I'm going to pet you" **"No go away" **"NO, I'M. GOING. TO. PET. YOU." Naruto demanded. Kyūbi couldn't believe herself but Naruto was releasing enough killing intent to make her sweat, AND HE WAS FOUR. **'Kami-sama if this is him at four I would hate to be his enemy when he's fully grown.'** Then she felt it he started to pet her. She had to say it was a pleasant feeling. She realized the situation she was in and stopped herself from twitching in annoyance. **"What are you doing?"she asked** "I'm petting you." he replied **"Human you better stop now or I swear I will tear you into tiny pieces and vaporize you." **Kyūbi said while releasing enough killing intent to make the Fourth Hokage sweat. Naruto just looked at her and said, "No." She was flabbergasted this little human was telling her no, her The Queen of Hell. "Your fluffy and warm so now you're mine." stated Naruto. **"What was** that?"she growled."You are mine now."he shot back. She reached up to destroy this puny insect when something extraordinary happened Naruto grew. Not only did he grow to be bigger than the Kyūbi, he had developed slit pupils and his muscles grew as well. **"What did you do?"** "I didn't do this," Naruto said with a much deeper voice. He didn't know what happened, but now he could hug the fluffy thing. (He is still a four year old) He grabbed the smaller Kyūbi and started to pet her head. She wriggled and stretched, but couldn't escape.** 'I'll have to try something else.' **With that Kyūbi started to shrink. Naruto suddenly felt the warmth leave and looked down to see a naked woman, so he shrunk too. When he was down to 7'7" he stopped and stared down at her.

She had long flowing blonde hair, dazzling purple eyes, and HUGE breasts. Naruto super adapting and accelerating mind aged to a level of where he could understand the urges he felt and he decided right then he would have her,** whether she like it or not**.(The part that adapts his mind was blocked by Kyūbi taking up space for him to think) "Why didn't you look like this first" he questioned. "Well you would be eying me like a piece of meat, like you are now."she grumbled. "One, I was four, and two why can't I look at you how I please?"he retorted. "I'm the Kyūbi the only people that get to look at me like that are Kami-sama and Yami-sama." "Why?" "They hold more power than me so they can do as they please with me." "So if someone holds more power than you then can fuck you." "WH-what did you say?" "I said if someone holds more power than you they could force you to submit and have sex with them." "We-well yes that could happen." "Has it ever?" "No, both Kami-sama and Yami-sama are females, so all they do is stare at me." "Good I like my women to be untainted by rape." **"YOUR WOMEN?" **At this Naruto backed out of the seal and ripped it off.

**(A/N Cliffhanger! Don't worry the next chapter will help flush things out. Be sure to PM and review.)**


End file.
